The Forgotten Prince
by paulivette98
Summary: Niklaus is the result of his mother's unfaithfulness and is abandoned by the royal family into the kingdom. He grows up to become a man and have a family of his own with the woman he met as a child but what happens when he starts working as a guardian of one of the princes? Will the truth come out? Will he claim what is his since birth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone tells stories about a charming prince that rescues a princess and they fall in love in that moment followed by marriage and a happy life but in the real world the truth is far away from that.

She was the princess that everyone wanted to marry and since she was an only child, her parents expected great things from her and not a simple peasant.

Esther was their 18 year old daughter and she was in love with a peasant, that simple but nobody seem to care about what she wanted and she wanted him.

Her parents force her into marrying Prince Mikael Mikaelson from a neighbor kingdom.

His kingdom was the most richest and powerful among all of them and theirs was just the one with more lands.

Mikael crave power and he got it after marrying Princess Esther and setting her pregnant with their first child, Finn.

Mikael didnt loved her as an equal, he just saw her as an incubator and something that assured him his position, nothing else.

A month after she gave birth to her first born Finn she got pregnant again with her second child, Elijah.

It was hard to keep up with the two small children but luckily she got help from a healer of the castle and a close friend, Abby Bennett.

But what nobody knew was that she was still in love with the peasant and that that peasant worked in the castle. They used to meet in secret whenever Mikael was away and she didnt felt guilty at all, she knew that he cheated on her whenever he was away.

After their last tryst she started to feel sick and moody and after a month her biggest fear became a reality, she was pregnant again but this one wasnt Mikael's.

Mikael knew that the child wasnt his and it only made him angrier. He sat down his wife and told her what will happen after the child is born.

After the child is born it will be taken away and given to a family of the kingdom and no one is to know about this child.

As the months pass and the queen's pregnancy started showing, Mikael reduced his personal to the least, leaving only the most faithful men and the threatend woman.

Nine months later the queen was sitting in her bedroom when she felt a pool of wetness between her legs. When she noticed that her water broke she shouted "Abby its time!"

Abby ran upstairs once she heard her shouting and closed the door of the queen's bedroom as she entered.

The birth of her third child was complicated and far more painful than the first two but she made it through like a warrior.

The piercing cry of the baby brought her back to reality and she knew that Mikael wasnt going to waste any time before he took her child away from her.

"Abby let me carry my child please"

she said and sat up a little on the bed resting agaisnt the headboard.

Abby nodded and walked to her side as she carefully place the baby in her arms "Its a boy, my queen"

A smile crept on her lips as she held his little hand around her finger.

"You deserve a name my little one, this is not your fault and yet you are the one that has to pay the consequences." she kissed his head "I will call you Niklaus and you shall never be afraid, you will never let one destroy your dreams and hope but most importantly, you wont let anyone take advantage of you because you are a Mikaelson after all." she said and by the end of her speech she had a thick single tear going down her cheek and then the door opened.

Abby turned around and saw Mikael entering the room walking straight to Esther.

Esther held Niklaus to her chest on instict and looked at Mikael with pleading eyes "Mikael have mercy, he is just a child and doesnt know what this is about"

"He is the living proof of my wife's unfaithfulness and i will have no one looking at me as the man who did nothing about it"

She flinched at his words and looked down at his son "Please Mikael, please atleast let me show him to his brothers. They deserve to meet him"

"No!" he said firmly "You think you will manipulate me into letting them see _that_ and when he is gone they will blame me and i'll look loke the villain! Sorry to disappoint you but _this_ is going to leave and nver return to our lives" he took away the baby and it started crying.

From the other side of the wall Elijah and Finn looked at each other after hearing their father's words. Elijah looked up at Finn.

"Why is father angry at Niklaus?"

Finn shrugged "i dont know but you have you keep your mouth quiet because we cant know about it"

He nodded "Is Niklaus really leaving?"

Finn nodded "Yes Elijah but re have to be strong for mother" he hugged his little brother "Lets go back to our room and we'll come back later"

Esther cried as she saw her husband walking away with her son crying.

"Niklaus forgive me!" she screamed as she cried and Abby hugged her "Atleats he'll have the chance to live, my queen"

Mikael took the baby to a family he had already chosen and gave them a small sum of money. Also told the family to change his name so his wife couldnt recognize his son if she ever heard the name so they named the boy Nik.

He was willing to pay more but since the young couple didnt know that he stood quiet. He would do anything to keep that boy from ever becoming king.

Their traditions were different and one of them was that the first child who became a parent first would be crown King or Queen along with their partner and Mikael wasnt going to take the risk of his bastard 'son' becoming king.

A few years passed and Niklaus grew up looking at Alaric and Isobel as his 'parents' but he knew that they werent his blood parents.

At first it was all love and kisses and hugs but after five years they had their own daughter and Nik was pushed to a side.

He wasnt jelous of the little girl because he loved her like a sister but he felt abandoned once again.

When he turned fourteen he was allowed to walk through the marketplace by himself and so he did. He walked around looking at the many stands filled with fresh fruits and vegetables, fine jewlery, exotic clothings, and healing herbs.

He stopped infront of a stand where he saw a bead necklace that he liked. "How much?" he asked the man and the man just laughed "Too much for you so leave before you start scaring away all my customers"

Nik muttered something under his breath and walked away. he looked to his right and saw a stand with fruits. He walked as close to the stand as possible and stole an apple, hidding it under his clothes but the man saw him.

"Thief! That boy just stole from me!" the man shouted and two guards heard him and started running after Nik.

"Bloody hell" he muttered and ran faster, hiding between the stands until he felt someone pull him back and he had to held a scream. When he turned around to look at what or who pulled hil he saw a blonde woman in her thirties that told him to stay quiet and to hide under the table.

He did so and looked outside from under the table and saw a guard stop infront of the stand were he was hiding.

"Good morning M'am we are looking for a boy who came running toward this direction, have you seen him?"

"Yes sir, i saw him running down the hill in direction to the river"

The guard nodded "Thank you M'am, have a nice day and you two little miss" he said to the little girl and she blushed.

The guards ran down the hill to the river following the woman's directions and when they were far enough she told the boy to come out.

"Its safe, you may come out now"

she aaid in her sweet voice and the girl looked under the table "Mother said that you can get out" she shot him a wide smiled and he got out.

"Thanks, sorry if i cause any trouble"

"Its okay dear but you better be careful next time, your luck may run out one day"

He nodded and sighed "I know, well i better get going" he said and before he left the woman stopped him "Do you want to earn a few coins?"

He smiled "Yes, what do i have to do?"

"Just help me in the stand selling my vegetables and i'll pay you"

"Sure no problem"

At the end of the day Nik helped the woman and the girl take the remaining vegetables back to their home. He and the little girl had te chance to talk and damn that girl sure talked a lot. She told him about her hopes and dreams, about the stories her mother told her before going to sleep and even about her fears.

He chuckle as the girl kept babbling about how she fell on the river the other day in her new pink dress and then stopped infront of their house.

"Sweettie be inside before sundown" her mother said and entered the shack leaving the two kids outside.

"Hey i never catched your name"

"im Nik"

She smiled "Im miss Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, im 11 and i love pink!" she swuealed at the end and Nik chuckle

That girl sure was special, she had a bubbly personality, a positive mind, and he even dared to say that the girl was beautiful with her blonde braid that had a few flowers interwined and one or two curls that fell over her face.

He smiled and looked at the sky "I should get going before its too dark"

"Okay but next time we will be talking about you Nik"

"What? Next time?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Friends tell friends everything and i've already talk about me today so next time you will be talking" she smiled widely.

He smiled at the thought of having a friend and looked at her "So we are friends?"

"Duh! Well i have to go now, bye!" she kissed his cheek and ran inside.

"Goodbye, friend" he smirked and went back home.

**A/N**

**Hey so this is my new fanfic, please REVIEW it and FOLLOW it and FAVORITE!**

**Yes there will be a while before Nik grows up and the real plot starts but its important i know how they met and their childhood.**

**BTW. If you havent read my other fic 'The Right One for Me' please read it. Its complete and soon i'll post the final part of the Epilogue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Nik was going to fo meet with Caroline by the woods since they were now friends. On his way to the woods he bumped with someone.

"Im sorry i wasnt lo-" he trailed off as he gaze at the woman infront of him. She was beautiful -not like Caroline ofcourse but Caroline didnt had a body like that.

The girl smirked obviously noticing that the boy was checking her out. "Its rude to stare you know"

He nodded "S-sorry"

"Its okay, hi im lady Katherine Pierce" she introduced herself and Nik looked at her "Im Nik" he answered shortly

"A pleasure to meet you Nik" she winked and walked away swaying her hips in her dress that did justice to all of her curves.

Klaus felt a tingly sensation in the lower part of his abdomen as he stared at the girl he just met, Katherine Pierce.

He shook his head out of any dirty thought of Katherine Pierce and went to meet with Caroline in the woods.

She was sitting by the edge of the river looking at the colorful flowers that grew by the shore.

"Did you know that they are like a tizillion of flowers in the world?"

He chuckle and sat next to her "Did you know that tizillion is not a real word?"

She rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to him "Nik, why did you said that you lived with Alaric and Isobel and you didnt called them your parents?"

Nik looked at her and sighed "its complicated. My parents abandoned me for reasons Alaric and Isobel didnt wanted me to know and they say that i was given to them so they could raise me as their own"

She nodded "Dont you miss them? Your real mother and father?"

By this time he was playing with his fingers trying to distract himself from her question, he hated telling anyone about how his real family abandoned him but with Caroline it seemed so easy.

"You cant miss something that you never had" he said short and wiped a single tear that threatend to fall "Okay change of subject, do you wanna go for a swim?"

She nodded rapidly "Yes!"

They spent the rest of the day in the river splashing at each otger and having a good time until sundown and they knew they had to go home soon.

Nik said goodbye to her and made his way back home as his clothes dried by itself.

When be reached the front of his shack the door was opened and he ran inside only to bump into something and fall. He stood up and gasped as he took in the scene of what had happened on his absence.

"Alaric? Isobel? Lexi?" he looked at them or at their dead bodies that were laying on the ground along with a pool of blood. He was feeling too overwhelm and before he could think straight he just started running far away from the place he once called home.

He went to the woods and lay beside the river where he cried himself to sleep. How could this be happening again? He felt abandoned once again, even if he knew that they had been killed he was too selfish.

The next morning he felt something shaking him and a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the mess of blonde curls he called friend "Caroline?"

"Nik what are you doing in the woods? Its dangerous!" she scold him and he held the urge to roll his eyes at her.

Uconciously he looked down before he spoke "They were murdered, by the king's guards yesterday and i was too scared to spend the night there so i came here"

"Come" she stretch out her hand to him and he looked at it puzzled but before he could ask, she cut him off "You are living with me now, if you want to you can help my mom woth her vegetables stand and you can live with us!"

He smiled slightly, genuily happy for her offer and took her hand. A decision that changed his liffe forever. A decision that turned out to be the best thing in his life.

On his sixteenth birthday Nik was considered a man but on Caroline's mother's eyes he still was that boy she learned to love. That morning Elizabeth had prepared a small breakfast feast in his honor to celebrate that important milestone.

They all sat together by the wooden table and ate as a family, they even prayed and although Nik wasnt religious he learned to give thanks for what he had.

After breakfast Nik returned to where he slept to look for something and surprisingly saw Caroline there.

"Hi"

"Hey, what are you doing here Carebear?" he said as he changed his thin shirt

"Oh nothing" she smiled innocently "Maybe to give the 'man' a present"

He turned and looked at her confused and before he could speak she stretch her hand forward and he smiled.

"its the beads necklace from the market" he said as he looked at the necklace in her hand.

She smiled and nodded "I know. Ive seen you look at it everytime so i saved a few coins and bought it"

He smirked and hugged her "Thank you so much Caroline, i love you"

She hugged him back "i love you too Nik, now put on my present" she said as she gave him the necklace and he put it on.

He kissed her cheek "Thanks, ill be back before lunch"

"Where are you going?"

"Katherine told me yesterday to meet her today after breakfast by the river"

She nodded "okay, see you then" she smiled and he walked out to meet with Katherine.

After they had met two years ago they became friends but sometimes Katherine couldnt stabd Caroline. She said that she was too young and childish to be with them that were three and four years older thand her but since Nik always defended her she had to suck it up.

Nik walked through the woods and to the river where he saw Katherine standing with her back to him.

"Hey"

She turned around and smiled as she hugged him tight, pressing her body to him making him groan unconciously but it wasnt from disconfort.

Katherine smiled and rested her hands on his chest "A little birdy told me you turned 16 today"

He chuckle "You better stop talking to birds or they will reveal all my secrets to you, love. And to confirm your suspiscion, yes"

"Good to know. Cmon, lets sit" she said and Nik sat on the ground and felt her sit on his lap. She moved a little and wrapped his arms around her stomatch and placed her hands over his. She leaned back, pressing her back to his chest.

Nik sat there akwardly, he wasnt sure if Katherine was just messing with him or if it was just an innocent move but whatever it was it was making his heart beat faster and the blood run down to his lower area.

Katherine smirked when she felt something poking her and se knew that her plan was working.

She got off his lap and sat next to him as she rested her head in his shoulder "Nik, i owe you my present" she said innocently

He chuckle "Love you dont need to give me anything"

"Ofcourse I do Nik, we've been friends for almost two years" she said rubbed his chest

"Katherine..." his breath hitched when he felt Katherine's hand over his trousers

"Yes?" she smiled innocently and lean onto him. Nik looked at her with widened eyes, Katherine was never so...so intimate.

"Katherine what are you doing?"

She smirked and moved her hand lower "I think we both know what in doing and i dont feel you complaining"

He bite his lip and closed his eyes "Katherine we arent suppose to do this, we are friends"

"I know and thats why its alright. We are friends and we can keep this between us, it will be out little secret" she whispered in his ear and when she was about to cup him he pulled away

"Katherine look i dont think this is right. I am attracted to you and you are damn hot but i cant"

"Oh Nik dont be such a scary cat" she moved closer and placed her hands on his chest "You are old enough and so am i so why not"

He sighed "Katherine Ive never done this" he muttered and looked ar him incrediously "For real?"

He nodded embarassed and she just smiled "Then ill be your first. Its pretty easy, ill show you anything that you need to know"

He nodded a little nervious and placed his hands on her hips dragging her closer to him. Katherine moved her hands to his shirt and opened it to caress the skin of his toned chest.

"Would you help me with my dress?" she asked bitting her lip and srching her back a little.

He nodded and undid the bow that was over her breasts abd loose the knots down to her stomatch. Caroline shrugged off her dress letting it fall down to the ground and Nik couldnt get his eyes off her.

She smirked "Your turn" she moved his shirt off his torso and looked at his toned body. She move her gaze from his torso to his trousers "Those need to go" she held his pants and pulled then down.

Nik looked down blushing slightly and Katherine lift his chin up and kissed him "Relax" she whispered and guide him the rest of the way.

Caroline left her housd because she got bored and started walking around the plaze and then decided to go see Nik and Kathetine in the woods.

She walked down the small path that Nik had teached her and heard a whimper. She looked around scared and then a heard a scream. Caroline's eyes widened in terror and started running.

"Nik! Nik theres someone hurt-" she yelled in panic and then gasped when she saw them.

Nik was kissing Katherine fiercely as he pressed his body agaisnt hers, pinning her to the tree.

He pulled away and turned to look at Caroline "Care..."

She stood there looking at them "Oh my God...im-im so sorry, i'll go" she ran away

Nik pulled away from Katherine "Caroline!" he shouted as he put on his clothes.

"Nik just let it go, cmon lets keep going. I was having fun" she went to him and tried to pull off the clothes he was trying to put on.

"katherine not now, i need to talk with Caroline" he finished dressing.

"Ugh are you really just leaving me like this? Do i look like the village's slut?"

"Well you are acting like it by not letting me go to Care"

"I could swear that if she wasnt 13 you would have fuck her instead of me, am i wrong?"

He sighed and tied his boots.

"Nik im talking to you. Get this on your head, she is a child and you are not. Nothing will ever happen between the two of you"

"Rot in hell Katherine, see you tomorrow" he jogged back home trying to catch Caroline before she enter the house but it was too late. He enter the house and William Forbes gave him a weird look.

"Boy you look disheveled, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, i just went for a walk through the woods and tripped over but im fine. Do you know where Caroline is?"

William nodded not fully convinced by what Nik said "Okay, she is probably in her room"

"Thanks" he jogged to her room and moved the curtain that served as door "May i come in Caroline?"

She looked at him and nodded "Are you alone?"

"Yes" After she granted him permission he entered and sat next to her "Care we need to talk about what happened back in the woods"

"Nik dont, you dont have to give

me any explanation. You are officially a man in this village and you are old enough to do what you want"

"I didnt left because of it"

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I didnt leave to have...um sex in the woods with Katherine. To be honest, i didnt knew why she had told me to meet her there but then things happened"

"Do you love her?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

He got lost in her beautiful blue eyes and his lips parted slightly but then closed them and shook his head "i dont, it was just a one-time thing"

She nodded and looked down "I know im still a child and that you and katherine obviously have another definition for fun but i want you to know that i understabd if you two dont want to play or be with me"

"Care how can you say that" he hugged her tight and kiss her head "No matter how old i am i will never leave you or stop playing with you, you are my friend"

She smiled and peck his cheek "Thank you Nik, i love you"

"And i love you too Carebear. Hey do you want to go see the flying lights?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly

• • • • •

Elijah walked out to the garden where he saw his mother sitting next to a bush of roses.

"Mother its time, i've already gather up my siblings and father is far gone as always on this date"

She nodded and stood up as she smooth down her dress "Lets go then, shall we?"

"Yes mother" he stretch out his hand for her to take and she did so.

They walk up to the tallest tower where the rest of his siblings were waiting for them. They all followed Esther as she opened the doors to the balcony that had a wide view of the kingdom. She could see everyone looking up at them, waiting for the queen to throw the first flying light.

Finn placed a reassuring hand on his mother's back "Mother are you okay?"

She nodded "Today he would turn sixteen, he had turn into a man..." she said as her voice broke at the end.

No one in the kingdom knew what the flying lights meant and neither did Rebekah and Kol until today. They always thought it was just a small show that their mother would put up on the same date every year.

Kol looked at his mother a little confused "Mother, who are you talking about?"

By this time Kol was only twelve and Rebekah thirdteen.

Elijah looked at his mother then at his younger siblings "Rebekah, Kol we lost a brother when he was borned, sixteen years ago and the flying lights simbolize his life on the date of his birth"

Rebekah gasped and looked at his mother and so did Kol "Is he alive?"

Finn shrugged "We dont know anything about him since his birth, we dont even know how he looks like"

Kol looked at him mother before he walked to her side and hugged her "Mother, can i throw it with you?"

Esther looked down at his son and smiled sadly "Ofcourse my dear" she placed carefully the flying light in Kol's hand and he threw it to the sky as they watch it fly away to the stars.

Rebekah hugged Elijah as they watched the flying light been followed by the villager's own lights.

Nik was in the plaza with Caroline watching the flying lights reach the stars and fade away.

"Nik they are beautiful" she said as her eyes were glued to the shining sky.

He smiled at her "Just like you carebear" he kissed her head and when she turned around to look at him she saw what he held in his hand.

"Nik is that a flying light? Where did you got it?"

"i know someone and bought it on our way here" he held it in his hand and lit it up "Here, you throw it"

"Lets do it together" she smiled and placed her hands with his as they let the light fly away.

**A/N**

**Hey new chapter over here! So yes they are still young but soon klaroline will happen and the mystery will begin.**

**So please REVIEW and FOLLOW this fanfic! And check out my other klaroline fanfiction 'The Right One for Me'**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of years later Caroline became a woman and turbed sixteen. Her mother ofcourse, prepare her a big feast and party which almost all the village assisted.

She was still in her room fixing her braid and playing with a few curls nerviously. This was finally happeneing, she had always dreamed of this day and it finally had come. Now she will be presented to everyone as a young woman and not as a child.

"You look stunning Carebear" she heard a voice coming from behind her and when she turn around she saw him.

"Thank, um you look pretty good yourself too" she said blushing and looked down at her hands.

He smirked and walked up behind her, carefully placing something around her neck making her jump slightly at the contact.

She brought her hand to her neck and felt the small pebble that hang from her neck and looked at herself in the small mirror "Oh Lord, Nik is beautiful" she smiled "But-but how did you got this? It must have cost you a fortune"

He shrugged and shook his head "Ive been saving for a while, besides you are worth it" he smiled at her and she grin back looking at him through her mirror.

"Nik thank you so much, i love you" she smiled "I love you too Carebear" he said and went to peck her cheek but she turned around and accidentally peck her lips.

Her eyes widened at the sudden contact but then slowly closed again as she kissed him back. He felt her lips moving agaisnt his and he pulled away shocked

She looked at him blushing and bit her lip as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "Carebear i-i didnt mean to-"

She cut him off by placing a hand on his chest "Nik its okay" she smiled "it felt kind of nice but please stop calling me Carebear, im not a little girl anymore" she looked deep into his eyes.

He stare at her blue orbs and brought a hand to her cheek, stroking her porcelain skin softly "I know you are not a little girl anymore and trust me, ive noticed that you've changed" he smiled and kissed her forehead "You are a beautiful, smart, fun woman that i have grown to love and protect, Caroline"

She smiled and held his hand "Nik i need to tell you something, i fancy you" she said shyly, looking down to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks.

He smiled "I fancy you too Care" he said and kissed her but this time he kissed her meaning every movement of his lips. She returned the kiss with as much feeling as him, tangling her hands through his messy curls that she loved so much. And with an accidental peck on the lips the begining of their lives together started.

After the inocent kiss between them things started growing from there and he eventually hed the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

It has been their little secret and they would only kiss when they were alone on in the woods. They only share inocent sweet kisses since she vowed herself to stay a virgin until marriage like any decent lady in the village would, and ofcourse he respected her desicion.

He took her delicate hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles before holding her hand in his bigger one making her giggle.

She looked at his sweet gesture and leaned forward to peck his lips but she pulled back when she heard the sound of a trumpet, but not any kind of trumpet, the royal trumpet. Each time the trumpet was heard that meant that the royal family was in the village.

Caroline looked at Nik and smiled hopefully "Nik lets go, i want to have a better view of the Queen. She always rides the most beautiful horses. Please, you know how much I fancy them"

He couldnt held but chuckle, she was sure adorable and who could say no to those sky blue eyes "Alright love"

They walk to the marketplace and stood between some stalls as they heard the sounds of the trumpet getting louder and louder.

As the man in the horse with the trumpet pass by, he was followed by the Queen in her white horse and beautiful bage dress that fell from the left side of the horse.

Caroline looked at them in awe. She always had a sweet spot for queens and princesses and it made her remember the stories her mom used to tell her before she went off to sleep.

Watching her from a small distance he could see how happy she was for seeing a real queen this close. Only a few times a year the Queen and her children went into the village and Caroline's mother never let her go see them.

The Queen passed by the marketplace in her horse with her chin held high, her husband told her to never let them see that she was weak. Her oldest son rode his horse behind her and so on with her other three children; Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol.

The princes and the princess followed theor mother's pace except for one of them that was pulled back by a pretty blonde.

The youngest prince stopped his horse and got off him as he walked closer to the blonde.

Caroline's eyes widened and she held the hem of her simple long dress and vowed for the prince "My prince" she said respectfully and from the corner of her eye she could see that Nik hadnt even bothered to vow at the presence of the prince.

"Nik show respect" she hissed at him through gritted teeth and he vowed slightly, not breaking eye contact with the prince.

The prince smirked and took Caroline's hand and kissed her knuckles "No worries sweetheart, most of the people in this village are primitives and unlike you and I they lack manners...and brains" he say coyly and looked up at Nik.

Caroline smiled slightly when the prince took her hand but it fell from her face the second she heard him talking about the villagers and she pulled her hand away "Im sorry my prince but i differ with you on that"

The prince laughed and moved closer to her and grabbed her wrist tight "You dare to reject me, YOUR prince, you dare to reject me?"

She shriek when she felt his strong hand gtipping her wrist and Nik moved forward and pushed him away from her "Just because you are the bloody prince doesnt mean that you can touch my lady like that"

Kol watched him from the floor and growled at Nik as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his fancy clothes and walked to Nik.

"Do you know that i can have your head for what you have just done?" he said and Caroline moved intinctly infront of Nik and looked at the prince with pleading eyes "Your majesty please forgive him, he is deeply sorry"

"I dont care what you have to say, i deserve an apology from him and then i might reconsider it" he said as he looked at Nik and Nik scoffed "The only thing you deserve is my foot up your royal-"

"Nik!" Caroline cut him off and when she turned around she saw as Kol launched himself at Nik and pushed him to the ground and started punching him as dirt began to rise around them and people gather around them watching the fight.

"Please stop!" Caroline cried as she watched the two men fighting and her cried caught the attention of the curious princess.

She stopped her horse and listened carefully "Please your highness let him go!" she heard a woman's voice and then she realized "Mother! Mother!" she called out and the four of them went to the crowded place

"Everyone move!" Elijah shouted and everyone moved away giving them enough space as Finn pulled Nik away and Elijah pulled Kol away from Nik.

"Kol!" the Queen yelled at him and he stopped fighting "Mother he disrespected me!" he tried to reason but Esther shook her head in disappointment "I think its time to leave" she said before she glance at the man that Finn held away and she gasped.

Those eyes. His eyes. Her Niklaus' eyes, she thought. She had a flashback of the day he was born, she remembered that the first thing she noticed on her son was his eyes. He had his father's eyes, his real father's eyes and she was brought back to reality when Elijah spoke to her "Mother, mother what do you want us to do with him?"

She shook her head "Let go of him Finn! It was all Kol's lack of manners" she walked closer to Nik as Finn released him.

Nik looked at her and he could swear that he saw something familiar on her but he shrugged it off.

"My apologies young man, my son has quiet a temper. And i apologize to you too lovely lady if my son disrespected you in any way"

Nik had an arm around Caroline protectively as he nodded at the Queen and Caroline whispered with glassy eyes "Thank you.."

The Queen gave him a sad smile before they all left back to the palace.

Once the arriaved the palace the Queen went strainght to the library to stand infront of the tall glass window that gave her a great view of their kingdom.

Elijah and Finn followed her and entered the library and Elijah spoke first "Mother are you alright?"

She sobbed and turned to look at her children "It was him, he is alive"

Finn looked at Elijah and then at his mother a sif she was crazy "Mother we dont know that for sure, it could have been just another common villager"

"It wanst any common villager, it was my son!" she shouted at him with thin tears falling down her cheeks. "Didnt you noticed how he was dressed and how he looked? He has been living in poberty and who knows what else he has gone through while his family is royalty!"

Elijah sighed and looked down as well as Finn, they knew their mother was right and the truth hurted.

"I understand mother but what do you suggest we do? We cant just bring him from his misery life to live here and pretend we are a happy family. Our brother tried to kill him and father will be back shortly from his crusades and then what?" Finn said as he took the charge that his father had placed on him as head of the family while he was gone.

Esther looked ag his son "Finn dont let him get into your head like that, he may be your father but that doesnt mean that you have to be like him" so cold, she finished in her mind and walked past him and Elijah stare at Finn "Brother we need to do something about it, he is our brother-"

"Didnt you heard what i just said Elijah?! Drop it, he is a man and thats his life now. This isnt some fairytale like the ones mother tell Rebekah, this is real life and reality is cruel" He finished and walked pass Elijah but he stopped him

"Mother is right, you are starting to sound like father" Elijah said and gave him a disgusted look before exiting the room as well.

**A/N**

**Hey im baaack! Sorry for the late update, ive been busy with school and it'll take longer to update but please REVIEW and FOLLOW my story to give me more support and also ideas or any suggestion!**

**BTW. Read my other ff 'The Right One for Me' its completed and i'll be posting the last part of the Epilogue by Tuesday or Wednesday so stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sound of people whispering and gossiping around them was all they heard and Caroline rushed Nik and herself away to the woods.

They sat by the small river abd she riped a small piece of her dress and wet it before using it to wipe te blood off his face.

"Nik what were you thinking? You fought with the prince for God's sake!"

She scold him and he flinched as she wipe the blood from his face "Love dont bring God into this, you know i dont believe in Gods or anything like that"

She sighed and rolled her eyes "If my mother hears you saying that she wont let you get out of the house until you become a catholic" she chuckle and so did he

"And that is why you wont tell her that i said that" he laughed and kissed her hand pullin her closer "I feel so much better now so can we do something else?" he smirked and raised his eyebrows which make her giggle "Like what?" she asked pretending she didnt knew what game he was playing.

He pulled her to his lap and caressed her cheek before kissing her soft pink lips. She raised a hand to his face and to his curls.

Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her body agaisnt her, their chests agaisnt each others and their lips connected.

When she moaned into the kiss he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth and curled it with hers. Things started to turn heated and he knew that she will soon stop what was going on and when be tried to sneak his hand under her dress she shot up from his lap "My love we need to stop"

He nodded and stood up "Im sorry Carebear, it was just the heat of the moment"

She shook her head "Nik please dont call me like that, im not a child anymore" she moved to sit against a tree and looked at him "Nik you treat me like a child sometimes and it makes me think that you wont stop treating me like a child until i give in..." she trail off and look down to the ground and he knelt infront of her and grabbed her face.

"Caroline i call you like that because thats how i learned to call my best friend" he smiled at her and peck her nose. "its just that sometimes i get a little too overprotective with you because i always took care of you like an older brother and old habits never die" he chuckle and she giggled too.

"I love you Nik" she said and kissed him softly and he returned the kiss "i love you too sweetheart"

• • • • •

The last few days in the castle have been pretty tough for the Queen and with the return of the king it was even harder for her.

Usually whenever her husband returned from one of his crusades he would only talk about his experiences all the time, forgetting to be polite and ask about everyone else's day but today she was glad that he didnt asked her anything.

The fight in the marketplace had not only impacted Esther but also her children, even though they didnt knew it was their brother that was fighting with Kol.

Finn had to deal with warning all of his siblings about not telling their father about the incident in the village.

Elijah has been keeping his distance away from Finn for the last few days since their conversation. He was starting to really worry about his brother's actittude toward all this and he was afraid that he would turn out to be just like his father.

Rebekah on the other hand couldnt keep her mouth shut so she drag Bonnie -Abby's daughter- into her room and started telling her about the dreamy blonde guy of the village. Bonnie agaisnt her wilth had to listen to Rebekah talk about one more of her many crushes.

Kol was the one that stood silent for the first days and ignored everyone, thinking that they had turned their backs on him for a simple villager and embarassed him infront of his kingdom. He was going to make sure that that guy pay for what he did without getting his hands dirty.

After the sweet servant announced dinner all of the Mikaelsons walked down to tge dinning table.

Mikael sat in the head of the table, his wife sat by his right side, Elijah on his left side, Rebekah next to Elijah, Finn next to his mother, and last but not least Kol sat next to Finn.

After finishing their dinner Mikael started telling his sons about his crusades "And well at the end we lost a lot olf men but it was worth it since we got control over the Salvatore kingdom and now they rule under our command" he said proudly

Finn nodded at his father's starement but Esther spoke "Sadly we lost some good men that fought for our kingdom and we shouldnt be celebrating their deaths."

Mikael rolled his eyes at his wife's anticts and scoffed "They were simple peasants that play collateral damage on my sofisticated plan"

"Those simple peasants have families that worry about then too Mikael!" she said as she stood up from the table frowning at her husband.

Mikael shot up from his sear almost making the chair fall "How dare you speak to me in such tone infront of my children!"

"They are my children too and they need to know whats wrong and whats right!"

"Enough!" he shouted as his fist hit the table and everyone jumped.

She shook her head and left the dinning room without speaking any further.

Mikael sat down back on the table as the rest of the children stare at their plates trying to avoid their father's gaze.

"As i was saying before your mother so rudely interrupted me, we lost a lot of men and now we need new recruits. I was think about you two boys, you guys are old enough to accompain me and then we will choose men from our kingdom to serve our army"

Finn nodded as he wiped his mouth "i agree with you father and i think i spoke for the both of us that we are deeply thankful for your offer and we wont disappoint you"

Elijah nodded in agreement and took a sip of the wine as he eyed Rebekah shifting in her sit uncomfortably and Kol pouting like a small child.

"Father can i come with you too? Im old enough and I want to serve by your side along with my siblings." Kol said as he looked at his father willing to beg if it was necessary. He hated been the youngest and it was time to prove them that he wasnt a little boy anymore.

"Im sorry son but you are too young, maybe in a few years"

Kol pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a small child and Mikael stood up once again "Its all settle, tomorrow we will recruit enough men for our army and in a few weeks we will conquer the Lockwoods kingdom"

Finn and Elijah nodded at his father as Rebekah stood there akwardly and Kol stare at them as i idea came to him

"Father i have a suggestion for the first recruit, his name is Nik" he said micheaviously as everyone else in the table gasped except Mikael.

Mikael nodded "Thanks son for your help, ill make sure to pick him first"

**A/N**

**Hey new chap here! So please tell me your thoughts and REVIEW and FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 25

"Nik let's go!" Caroline's father shouted from outside of their humble humble.

Nik pulled away from Caroline's lips and groaned before answering "Coming!" he looked down at Caroline that sat on his lap pouting "Nik where are you going?"

"I promised your father that I would go hunting with him today" he half moaned because of Caroline's sinful lips kissing and nibbling his neck, distracting him.

"Love I have to go, otherwise your father will come and caught us"

She sighed defeated and pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, you know I have a weak spot for them" he said only making her giggle and she stood off his lap.

"Fine but come back soon my love, I want to go for a walk around the woods before it's too dark" she said before pecking his lips.

He smiled and peck her cheek before leaving with William into the woods to seek for their dinner.

"William what's the occasion?"

"Pardon me?" he said confused

"Why are we going hunting? Usually we go to the marketplace and purchase fresh deer meat"

"I know but I have this strange feeling in my guts and decided that tonight was a good day to hunt down our supper"

Nik nodded and followed William deeper into the woods and spotted their prey. William bend slowly to retrieve a small knife from his boot and looked at Nik. " Do you want to do it, son?"

Wait, did he just said the 's' word?! Holy crap! Nik thought. That was the last thing Nik wanted William to see him as, ofcourse if it had been a few years ago he would have jumped from happiness but not in this moment. He couldn't even imagine the awkward scenario 'Father I'm in love with you daughter and we have been together in secret for the past months'.

Yeah right, not going to happen so instead of answering him he just nodded trying to ignore his comment and took the knife from him.

He gripped the base of the small knife tightly in his hand as he walked up behind the deer silently. In a swift movement he launch himself at the deer and cut the deer's throat making the animal's body fall motionless to the ground.

Nik stood up from the deer and watched the scene in front of him, he had killed that poor animal so they could eat, if Caroline found out about this she would get really pissed at him.

"Good job son, I'm surprised that this is the first time you've done this. You are a natural son" Ugh take a hint, don't call me that! He fought with himself.

At supper everyone sat around the wooden table with a plate in front of them. Nik looked around and then at Caroline as she eyed her plate a little disgusted by the deer meat.

"Caroline those aren't manners for a young lady" her mother scolded as Caroline moved the meat pieces to the side of the plate away from the rest of her food "But mother you know how much I disgust animal meat"

"Caroline! Eat your food, your father and Nik spent the whole evening hunting him down for us to have fresh meat at the table"

Caroline turned her head to Nik "You hunt it down? Ugh I can't even look at you right now Nik"

"Car-" before Nik could finish his explanation a firm knock interrupted him. "I'll get it" he said as he stood up from the table after excusing himself, he walked to the door and opened it to see a royal guard staring down at him.

"Goodnight, letters to William and Nik Forbes" the man said as he pull out two letters and hand them to Nik. Nik took them and nodded, not really bothering to tell the man that he wasn't a Forbes.

Nik closed the door and walked back to the table and stood next William "This is for you" he said quietly as he opened is letter.

"What does it says Nik?" Caroline asked impatiently, as always.

"I don't know Care, you know I can't read. What does it says William?"

"Give me a moment son" he said as he read the letter and his wife moved closer to eye the letter "It must be really important if it has the royal stamp"

"It is indeed Elizabeth" he said with a defeated sigh. "Nik I'm sorry that you have to be part of this but both us have been enlisted in the king's list to join his army"

Caroline gasped and Nik's eyes widened "What?! I-I won't go"

"Nik you don't have an option, we have to report to the castle tomorrow and we'll leave from there"

"Tomorrow? But father that's too soon" Caroline complained standing up from the table. "Father you knew theres a way to get out of it, why do you want to go and drag Nik along with you?"

"Caroline this is none of your concern, beside if I don't accept it they won't benefit you and since we both have been enlisted you will receive double"

"Bloody hell father! You are risking your life and Nik's over some stupid help?!"

"Caroline language! I don't know what has gotten into you to act not lady-like" her mother chastised and his father shook his head disapprovingly "Go to your chambers and stay there"

She groaned and stormed away to her small room and closed the curtain that served as a door. Nik sighed "I'll talk to her" he said and walked to Caroline's room, moving the curtain slightly "Can I come in?"

"Whatever" she muttered and he walked in sitting next to her in her small bed. "What's going on Carebear?" he finally asked and she lifted her face covered in tears ad looked at him.

"I don't want dad and you to leave, Katerina once told me that her father died in war, and Amara told me that her brother was killed the same day he left, and-and" she said between sobs but Nik stopped her by pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shhh love, your father will take care of me and I'll take care of him, we'll both come back alive" he said and pecked her lips "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" she said almost whispering and he smiled "Then trust this, I'll be back alive"

She nodded but still a few tear drops fell down her cheeks and she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame in an innocent embrace as he could hear a pair of distant sobs, Elizabeth's sobs. He knew that she was trying to look strong in front of her daughter but deep inside she was devastated by the news.

"Nik would you stay with me for the night?" she asked looking up at him with her wet cheeks and red eyes. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheeks wiping the tears off with his lips. "Sure love"

He laid back on her bed and she curled up next to him resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist possessively.

"Nik?" she asked weakly and he looked at her softly "Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you my love" she said and looked at him lovingly making him smile "I love you too Caroline"

She snuggle closer then broke the silence again but this time a little more determined "Nik'

"Hmm?"

"You better stay away from the foreign prostitutes or ill kill you myself"

He laughed and kissed her head "I will love, I'm yours only"

"Good" he said and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep and forget that her best friend and her father were leaving to war.

In the castle Finn and Elijah were getting ready for the day after, it was the first time they ever join their father in one of his conquest and the truth is that they were frightened.

It's not like they didn't know how to use a sword or anything like that but it wasn't the same. Usually they would practice fighting with each other or one of the guards but they knew that when the time came the fight wasn't going to be that easy.

Even though Elijah wasn't the oldest , he sure was the more mature and thought things twice unlike his siblings. He looked over his shoulder at his brother Finn who was writing something in a piece of paper "Brother we must watch out for Niklaus in the battlefield" he said as he walk closer to Finn's desk only to take a step back when he heard him scoff "He is old enough to watch over himself"

Elijah shook his head in disbelief "He is our younger brother Finn, we can't just abandon him and him die out there, mother would be broken."

Finn rose up from his chair "No, mother would get over it and finally stop crying over her son that will never come back!"

"Have you heard yourself Finn?! You sound just like father!"

"Well maybe is because I've finally grown up and realized that life isn't a fairy tale Elijah. Father had his reasons for what he did and I understand what he had to do"

"He has gone into your head just like with Kol, you two look at him with such respect and adoration when he is only an emotionless asshole"

"Careful what you say brother, he may be our father and let us get away with some things but he is also the king and if he hears you talking to him like that he woul-"

"He would what? Kill me? Abandon m just like he did to Niklaus? I'm not afraid of father and I'm willing to fight for our brother you like it or not"

He scoffed "I don't care what you do Elijah, I just do what I have to and if I have to do this to be king then I will"

"Finn you know that you don't need to be on father's good side to be king"

"I know but who knows, maybe I'll get an advantage over you and the rest of my siblings."

Elijah looked at his brother and left the room without saying another word, he couldn't believe that that was the brother that used to tell him knight stories, or the brother that taught him how to fight, or a brother at all!

As he exited the room he bump into his mother and in that moment he knew that she heard their argument "Mother…" he tried to explain but she shook her head.

"No Elijah, he is right. I should stop crying over him and focus on my children that are with me, I took a lot of time away from all of you by thinking of my lost child but I won't anymore"

He sighed, now he mother thought like Finn, just great. "But, that doesn't mean that I won't ask you for a favor. I heard that you wanted to protect him and I want you to do it but take care of yourself too. I expect all of you back to our home safely and then we'll talk what else I have in mind" she said determined and walked past Elijah to the library where she spent most of her time thinking.

**A/N:**

**Hey so this is the new chap! Sorry for taking so long is just the school started and I don't have as much free time to write as I used to but anyways I won't be quitting this fic or the other one but I might update late.**

**Anyways what did you thought about it? Thoughts about Finn? Caroline and Nik's relationship?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**p.s. Read my other fanfic!**


End file.
